


The Gala

by AshWinterGray



Series: Earth 132 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dancing, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Party, Secrets, Surprises, Talking, Wealth, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: When asked why this Gala was so long coming, Bruce Wayne laughed. Planning a Gala wasn't easy, and there wasn't really an etiquette on how to celebrate a son's return from the dead.What is supposed to be Jason Todd's return Gala turns into so much more. Helena is suspicious. Andrea has secrets. Jason just wants to greet everyone and be done. And poor Bruce is having a crisis.[Rewritten]
Relationships: Andrea Beaumont/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kate Kane & Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Earth 132 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956985
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> I have rewritten this book! If you have read the first version, please read this one too! It's better!

When asked by the press why this hadn’t happened sooner, Bruce Wayne had laughed.

“As much as I would like to claim they are, Gala’s aren’t just done without effort. In order to have a good Gala, a person must plan months in advance. Weeks if their lucky. You have to book the venue, chose the food, pick the entertainment, and don’t get me started on organizing the guests. People actually have to confirm they’re coming before you can make a seating arrangement. Its far too easy to offend people just by seating them at the wrong place, I’m afraid. We’ve been planning this Gala for months, now.”

Which was true. The entire Wayne Family and WE party planning committee had been tearing their hair out trying to figure out how to do this welcome back right. They had eventually called Elena Aguila, head of the Healthy Families Initiative, to make sure the fundraiser was done right. The plan was to begin a project to help clean-up Crime Alley, starting with the neighborhood where Jason was born, and ending with the theater where Bruce’s parents were shot. Mrs. Aguila helped them figure out the first set of funds, and an overall game plan. It would take years, but none of them cared about the timing. It was Jason’s wish, and all of Gotham supported it.

The first order of business was the guest list.

To begin a Gala for such an event, there were certain regulations that needed to be followed. The first people to invite to a party were to be the founding families of Gotham. These consisted of the Wayne, Elliot, Kane, Crowne, and Cobblepot families.

The Crowne family had died of years ago with Amelia Crowne, the last daughter and heir of Burton Crowne. There were hints she had married, but all those records had been scrapped. Thomas Elliot was legally dead, and he was the last heir of Elliot family. And as the Wayne’s were the ones hosting the party, that left the Kane family, all of which had already RSVP’d before the guest list even existed, and the Cobblepot. As the only living member of that family was Oswald Cobblepot, they sent the letter and waited for his response. It was hard to know what The Penguin would do.

From there, it was time to touch the wealthier families. Obviously, Lucius Fox and his family were some of the first guests invited. Families like the Galavans, Van Dahls, Madisons, St. Clouds, Vreeland, and Vanaver. The Galavan family wasn’t considered one of the first families, but they held themselves at that standard. The Van Dahl’s were…wealthy but slipping in their wealth. Not that they would ever acknowledge it. The Vreeland family, specifically Veronica Vreeland, was a close friend of Bruce. Silver St. Cloud had made a name for herself, but she was linked to the Galavan family, and she knew Bruce’s identity. Then there were the Vanaver families. Something about that family screamed cryptic. Julie Madison was also an esteemed guests, and old lover of Bruce, but last the family heard, they weren’t talking.

The mobs were invited, just because it was best not to “anger” the mob.

The Mayor, Mayor Linseed, was invited with his wife. And Commissioner Gordon of course.

With those guests out of the way, it was time to focus outside of Gotham. The Queen family were invited, obviously, from Oliver to Dinah to Thea to Emiko and the children under Oliver and Dinah’s care. And of course, Lex and Lena Luthor were invited to the party, though they were surprised when Lex replied instantly that he was coming. That spoke trouble. Business partners Ted Kord, Michael Holt, and Karen Starr were invited. Several political figures were invited, including Ambassador Diana Prince, and Garth of Atlantis.

With that out of the way, it came down to inviting charity workers and other people who made a difference in Gotham. And once those were done, they got down to the reporters. Summer Gleeson and Vicki Vale were the top two chosen for Gotham. But they were also accompanied by Iris West Allen, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

And finally. Finally. It was time for the actual party.

\--------------------------

_“Welcome back!”_ came the voice of the announcer in the camera man’s ear piece.

“It’s good to be back,” Summer Gleeson smiled as the camera man gave her the signal. “I’m here at the Great Hall of Gotham, where, if you’re joining us right now, we are waiting for the Waynes to show up. We saw the lovely outfits of todays wealthy walk into the hall, and a few familiar faces even stopped by for a chat. We just received word that an accident happened just outside the Wayne Estate, delaying the family from arriving, but we’ve received word they’ll be arriving any minute.”

As Summer continued to go on, the camera panned to the entrance to reveal the next guest, the face of Andrea Beaumont filled the scream as she stepped from her car, instantly welcomed by the paparazzi on her arrival home. After all, once a Gothamite, always a Gothamite. As Andrea made her way up the stairs, stopping for the occasional picture, the ever familiar Wayne limo pulled up. Andrea cast a smile to the vehicle before continuing her way inside.

“And here they are!” Summer gave a slight chirp as they watched the butler, Alfred Pennyworth, round the door and open it for the Wayne’s. “As usual, Bruce Wayne is the first one out of the limo, and it appears he is accompanied by Selina Kyle. For all you ladies who were hoping for your shot, I’m afraid the rumor mill might just be right about this couple.”

There were rumors circulating that Bruce had proposed to Selina again. Though it was still uncertain as to what happened the first time around, the Wayne children had continuously hinted that both Bruce and Selina were afraid they weren’t going to be able to keep a commitment, causing the two to bail on their own wedding day. Most rumors speculated that Selina’s pregnancy was what brought the two together again.

As expected, the dress for the event was black tie, so Bruce wore a simple black suit and black tie, but Selina wore a rather form fitting dress that showed off her pregnancy. It was a black color with a purple trim at the bottom, and the straps that fell just below her shoulders was the same color. It was, at first glance, a simple dress, but it also called attention to Selina’s figure, even in her pregnancy. Almost like she was staking a claim on Bruce.

Next out of the car was Richard Grayson, Bruce’s oldest son, who, of course, had disregarded the “black tie” aspect in the sense that he wore a black tie, but his suit was a royal blue color with light blue accents. Given the past ensembles of “Richie Wayne”, this was a step down.

Following Dick, oddly enough was Timothy Drake-Wayne, and his date, Stephanie Brown. Tim had gone with the simple Black suit and black tie like his father, but was his girlfriend wore a purple, eggplant, if Summer remembered her colors correctly. It was a single shoulder dress, with a beautiful sash around her waist that shimmered. For anyone who could read body language, it was clear that Tim and Steph loved each other deeply, and they had a strong respect for the other. For people who couldn’t read body language, Summer knew that the “fans” would be speculating harsh comments about how Tim ‘looked uncomfortable’ or how ‘she’s just a gold digger’. But give Vicki Vale had mentioned how Tim had kept this relationship a secret for years, and even begged Vicki to keep it from the media, this statement was the couple finally announcing their already ongoing relationship to the world.

The next two out of the car were Duke Thomas, Bruce’s new ward, and his son, Damian Wayne. The two followed in the footsteps of their father with the black suit and black tie.

And finally, the man of the hour stepped out of the car. Jason Todd-Wayne stepped out of the car, only to turn around and offer his hand to his sister, Cassandra Cain-Wayne. Like the younger brothers before him, Jason had also agreed to a black suit and black tie, but Cass had gone with a simple black dress. It wasn’t too form fitting, but enough that it showed off her curves, and it allowed movement for the dancing that had become tradition since Cassandra’s first Gala. But Summer was taking Jason in.

Jason Todd had been to a couple press releases, but he had mostly stood beside his father. It was easy to overlook Jason’s size and physique next to the man’s father, but next to Cassandra, it was a whole different story. Jason was tall, just slightly shorter than his father, but taller than his tiny sister. He was also well muscled, attributed to the ‘labor’ Jason had done while trying to regain his memories and set up a new life.

In short, Jason Todd may not have been his father’s biological son, but he was no less attractive than his father. There would be several things that would blow up the media in the next…five seconds.

\------------------------

The party started with some speech about how grateful Bruce was that Jason was back, and explaining where all the charity money would be going. It was clear some of the guests were _upset_ at Bruce’s plan, but none of them dared voice it to Brucie Wayne. Then again, most of the guests already had to donate a large sum of money to get into this party. With Bruce footing the bill for the venue, catering, music, entertainment, and everything else, every penny given would go to the reformation of Crime Alley. Not that the guests were aware of that.

“I forgot how dull these parties could be,” Helena grumbled under her breath.

“Now, now, Hel,” Karen Starr chastised, giving her friend an amused look. “It was _your_ idea to come as a bodyguard. You’ll just have to deal with it.”

Helena huffed. “I’m well aware of why I’m here. Doesn’t mean I can’t find these parties to be boring. Just help me keep an eye out.”

“You already know I will,” Karen agreed.

As Karen turned to greet Michael Holt, Helena let her gaze sweep the room. Her job tonight was to protect her friends and her not-family. There were already shady characters here. Lex Luthor being one, but he wouldn’t act in public. Lena Luthor…was an odd ball game. No one was sure of her allegiance, and there were enough life-times and resets that her roll was still up in the air. The mobs, of course, were another matter. Roman Sionis was floating around, and he, like Lex, knew of Jason being the Red Hood. Helena was working on that predicament. So was Bruce, if Helena had overheard correctly.

Then there were the wealthy families of Gotham. The Galavan family couldn’t be trusted in the slightest. They considered themselves on the same level as the First Families, and mainly because of Silver St. Cloud, their step-niece. And wasn’t that funny. Tabitha Galavan had only married into the family after the death of Silver’s aunt, and once her uncle died too, Theo came right up behind him. Then the Van Dahl family was rather interesting. Though wealthy, Helena and Jason had learned that Elijah and Grace were going bankrupt. They hid it well, but they had trained their children, Charles and Sasha, to practically hunt for wealthy marriages. The other family Helena was keeping an eye on was the Vanaver family. Helena didn’t like them, nor did she like how Samantha Vanaver was currently chatting up Dick, and being a little handsy.

“I do apologize for interrupting,” Helena approached the two, Dick looking relieved. “But your grandmother has requested your presence, Richard.”

Samantha Vanaver pulled away only _after_ Dick tried to pull out of her grip. And after Helena sent the woman a warning glare. There were rules at these galas, and Helena had memorized them backwards and forwards. Especially the silent ones. This Bruce may not have been her father, but he had many of the same quirks. Such as the unspoken rule that touching one of his children would mean getting blacklisted in the name of the upperclass.

“Then I best not keep her waiting,” Dick gave Helena a sheepish, if not grateful, smile. “Mrs. Vanaver. I do hope you and your _husband_ have a good day.”

Helena smirked mentally. Dick deserved to stand up for himself. He wasn’t eye candy, or some treat a person could devour. However, Helena kept her expression schooled as Samantha Vanaver shot her a death glare. No doubt planning to ‘report’ her to Bruce. Perhaps get her fired with sweet words.

_Good luck with that. Bruce trusts me farther than he can throw you._

This was also a temporary gig. Helena had no intention of making these little things a habit. But there was something about what Samantha Vanaver was doing that bothered Helena. It was like she was trying to make it _look_ sexual. Like her true intentions were something different. She’d have to ask Dick about the conversation later. Or she could do some investigating with Jason, later. Or both.

\--------------------------------

“How bad was it?” Babs asked when they began to mingle with the crowd.

“Helena got it on video.”

Babs grinned at Jason. Of course, Babs had been subjected to the fashion sense that was Dick Grayson. She knew the suit he _originally_ planned to wear, but hadn’t said anything because she knew that his brothers and sister would gang up on him. Unfortanetly for Jason, the conversation ended there.

Jason was instantly swept into a conversation with Great Grandma Elizabeth “Betsy” Kane. Jason made sure to shoot Babs a glare when the old hag wasn’t looking. Leaving him to the wolves like that, especially the wolf that was Betsy Kane, was one of the worst acts of betrayal possible. Babs didn’t seem at all guilty.

To his relief, however, Kate Kane was a marvelous woman.

“All the guests want to see him, Grams, you can’t keep him forever,” Kate tugged Jason around and pulled him into a hug as Elizabeth huffed. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“Feels good to be back.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie either. As much as Jason hated the social gatherings, he had to admit that things had been…civil at home. Like Bruce was walking on eggshells around him. The others seemed to be doing the same, as if expecting this to all blow up in their faces. Jason couldn’t blame them. He expected it to blow up too.

But Duke turned out to be a great guy with varying interests, and he started the ball rolling. Jason and Tim had already made up around a year ago, and though Tim was often away, he was still Jason’s closest friend in the family. Dick was overly cuddly, but kept his distance when Jason really needed to be left alone. Cass, once realizing Jason had no intentions of hurting anyone deliberately, warmed up to him, and Steph followed her. Damian was…tolerable…especially with the baby on the way. As for Bruce…well…he was trying. Jason was trying too.

This Gala was a huge step for everyone because Bruce actually _listened_ to Jason, and Jason managed to keep his temper in check. It was progress. Good progress.

“Come. You’re of age now, right? Let’s get some wine.”

“He’s not,” Tim appeared behind Jason and Kate. “But that wouldn’t stop him.”

Jason just gave Tim a shark-like grin in response.

“What Bruce doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Kate waved off, giving Dick a wave as the oldest Wayne boy went to greet Betsy Kane. “Come on. A little alcohol can’t do too much harm, can it?”

“Stick to Ginger Ale,” Bruce appeared beside them, the words whispered under his breath. “And don’t forget to mingle.”

Jason huffed and let Kate drag him around to greet people. The rest of the night seemed to follow that pattern. Jason would be trapped in conversations, and one of his family members would sweep him away to the next conversation. It left a clear message to everyone.

_The Lost Prince is home and we love him._

\------------------------------

“Cissie was ecstatic when you invited her,” Oliver was telling Bruce.

“Good. Tim has missed her,” Bruce nodded to the other man. “I assume there is still no chance of her getting back into the field.”

“Her mother’s stubborn, that’s for sure,” Oliver sighed. “And no, I’m not going to let you intimidate her.”

“I can be charming.”

Oliver scoffed. The two men continued to watch as Cissie, Mia, and Tim, and Steph fell into a deep conversation. Cissie had managed to save Tim from the Galavan family, to which Bruce was grateful for. Dinah was introducing Damian to her adopted daughter, Cynthia Lance, former heir to Lady Shiva. Bruce had been meaning to look into her. Emiko Queen had previously been in a conversation with Damian before then. As for Connor Hawke, the man found himself dancing with Cass, much to Bruce and Oliver’s surprise.

“How is Jason adjusting?”

Bruce sighed. “As well as he can be, I suppose. Helena certainly helps, but there are times when I know he still misses Roy. And it’s been harder to give Jason his freedom when the public has its eye trained on him.”

“He was your first heir,” Oliver hummed. “Most people assume your fortune is, or at least was, under his name. The sharks are going to be extra nippy this time.”

Bruce couldn’t argue with that.

\--------------------------

It was when Cassandra Cain-Wayne came to drag Jason away from the Van Dahl family, and to prevent Grace Van Dahl from pushing her daughter on Jason, that the crowd got a new surprise as Cass dragged Jason to the dance floor. For those guests that had never even seen Jason as Red Hood, the odd interaction was startling as Cass would have never met Jason until recently. In fact, the entire hall who didn’t know about the real connection between the Bats and the Waynes were startled by the care that the family and some members of the extended family, sent towards Jason.

But no one could deny that Jason could dance once he hit the floor with Cass.

It was no secret that Cassandra Cain-Wayne was the picture of grace and elegance when she danced. Her love for dance shown through with every move she made. Her siblings didn’t quite hold the same grace, though it was rumored that Damian Wayne could dance. Jason didn’t have the same grace as Cass, but he certainly knew how to match her movements, complimenting her in a way no other dance partner had. With the tragic backstory provided for Cass that explained her lack of speech, it was clear to everyone that Jason and Cass had bonded over dance (and martial arts, but the civilians didn’t need to know that).

“Where did he learn to dance like that?” Grace Van Dahl asked Bruce Wayne, practically latching onto his arm and chest, hanging off him like an accessory.

“Here and there,” Brucie waved off, attempting to pull away with the motion. “He spent a long time trying to find himself. Of course he picked up a thing or two. And he always loved to learn.”

In truth, Bruce had only learned that Jason knew how to dance when he caught Cass and Jason on a rooftop one night, putting on a show for Babs, Helena, Steph, and Charlie. Steph had later told Tim, who told Bruce, that Jason had been trying to bond with each of them, and that he had been planning to try and fix bonds between the bats too. A week after that reveal, Jason had started his bonding with Damian, taking the boy to the zoo, and they had plans for the aquarium at some point.

It was progress, and it was progress that Bruce feared he would disrupt. He’d never forgive himself if he ruined this.

“Bruce, dear,” Selina suddenly looped arms with Bruce, cutting Grace Van Dahl away from Bruce where she was trying to climb him like a tree. “You never told me how much of a delight your other ex-fiancée was.”

And suddenly, Andrea Beaumont was on his other arm. Just seeing their twin smiles told Bruce they had gotten on marvelously. Which was good for them, but terrible for Bruce.

“Well, a man doesn’t normally introduce one ex to another,” Bruce tried to cover, giving both women a dazzling smile. “Why don’t we go sit down? I’d love to talk with you both.”

Much to the fury of Grace Van Dahl, the ladies agreed, and Bruce went to catch up with his exes. Which was a far better experience in his own humble opinion. Not that he would ever say as such out loud.

“He seems well,” Andrea commented once they were roughly out of earshot of anyone not in the know. “Especially for someone who’s freedom was uprooted.”

“I’ve tried to let him continue his freedom,” Bruce admitted. “Barbara has him working with the Birds, and Huntress is his new partner.”

“She’s got a reputation.”

Bruce grit his teeth a bit. He was aware of her reputation, but he also knew who she was, even if he wasn’t going to tell Helena that just yet. He knew Damian was aware of her identity too, and that she was technically his first friend. Before Damian died, at least. In fact, Bruce was convinced that Damian’s respect for Kara Zor-El came from Karen Starr, Helena’s best friend, who was happily chatting with Damian at this exact moment.

“He has one too.”

“You’ve grown up,” Andy hummed, sharing a knowing smile with Selina. “I’m proud of you, Bruce. You’re becoming a great, amazing man.”

“I’m hearing a but.”

“You can’t keep walking on eggshells. Especially with your family.”

Bruce…was honestly speechless. Was it that obvious?

“You’re going to mess up,” Andy continued, still sharing glances with Selina. “Things won’t be perfect, but if you want Jason to stay, you both need to be honest with each other.”

“…Am I missing something?”

Bruce knew Andy and Selina were talking. They had been since they learned they had a few things in common, both related to Bruce and not related. They had struck a friendship Bruce considered terrifying, if not amusing. He was still waiting for them to include Lois Lane. Then nothing would be able to stop those women.

“We did some digging into Shelia Haywood.”

It took all of Bruce’s self-control not to bulk at the words.

“I heard the name before,” Andy explained. “And not for a good reason, Bruce. I think you need to talk to Jason about what _really_ happened that night.”

“I agree with Andy on this one, Bat,” Selina whispered, knowing only Superman could hear (and Karen, but Selina didn’t need to know that). “Jason was smart, and sure he was reckless, but he knew when to listen. Do you honestly believe he charged after the Joker?”

“He went after Garzonas.”

Selina scowled at Bruce. “And do you honestly believe he killed that man?”

Selina didn’t. It was very clear Selina didn’t believe Jason had done it. Bruce wished he could have Selina’s optimism. Craved it. But with what Jason had become.

“Wouldn’t Tim know?”

Bruce faltered for a second. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

\-------------------------------------

Roman Sionis had his mind erased fairly quickly with J’onn posing as a reporter beside Clark and Lois. Lex, however, was another matter that Jason knew he needed to handle alone. That didn’t mean Lois Lane wasn’t going to be an awesome sort-of-aunt-figure and pose as a reporter asking them questions.

“Let’s cut to the chase,” Lois’ voice was firm but her face gave away nothing. “Lex, you’re going to leave Jason alone.”

“As much as I admire you’re tact, Mrs. Lane, I had already planned on it. I don’t need the Batman on my back.”

“Then we understand each other,” Jason grinned, eyes sharp. “It was lovely talking with you both.”

As Jason went to greet other guests, Lois subtly side-eyed Lex.

“That was rather straight forward for you.”

Lex was silent for a moment. “Make no mistake, Mrs. Lane, Jason Todd isn’t an enemy anyone would want. He may have a terrible history with anger, but he isn’t nearly as brash or impulsive as people believe him to be. He’s incredibly clever, and that teenager has enough information on me to run my entire organization in to the ground and make sure there isn’t even a body to burry. He’s as terrifying as his father, if not more.”

“You say anger issues as if you know something.”

“Certainly more than the Batman does,” Lex chuckled. “And more than Jason himself. My business partnership with Talia Head shed some light on Jason’s predicament. But it was because of this light that I underestimated Jason. While the Lazarus Pit does have a strong hold on the boy, Jason is the master of his own mind.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Lex shot a look to Lois. “Something is coming Mrs. Lane. I don’t know what. I don’t know why. But I have reason to believe that Jason Todd will be one of the people to stop it.”

With that, the conversation was over.

\----------------------------------

“You seem nervous,” Diana voiced behind him.

“Because I am,” Bruce voiced, turning to face one of the most beautiful women in the hall. “I needed some air.”

Diana hummed. “Clark told me about your conversation with Andrea and Selina.”

Bruce knew where this was going. “I should have asked.”

“You should have asked.”

It would have been easier, asking Diana to use the lasso. Bruce could have learned the truth. Maybe then Jason wouldn’t have run away. It was his fault after all. But Bruce had been stupid. Naïve. He compared Jason to Dick unfairly, and still tried to raise him as his son. His mistake was trying to mold Jason into something he wasn’t, someone he wasn’t, and it cost Bruce his son. It cost Jason his life.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if I’m wrong.”

“You can admit you were wrong to Jason,” Diana stated, not daring to beat around the bush. “You can talk to him. There isn’t any harm in that, Bruce. In fact, it’s part of parenting. You need to let your kids know that even _you_ can be wrong. Even _you_ can fail.”

Bruce sighed. “Have you been reading parenting books?”

“I have,” Diana admitted. “But I also had a good role model, Bruce. My mother may have been strict about Man’s World, but she raised me with love and care. I know you didn’t get the chance to feel that from your parents, Bruce, but don’t you think you should give to them what was denied to you?”

She was right. Of course Diana was right. It was very rare for her to be wrong. She seemed to understand, leaving to let him wrap his head around this.

\----------------------

“I am surprised you aren’t working to get home,” Damian admitted to Karen. “You were quite adamant before.”

Karen shrugged. “It’s…more complicated than that. Helena and I believe that something is coming. Something massive. We _woke up_ here. It wasn’t like a normal instance where we were thrown through a portal or something. If our memories are right, we went to sleep and just ended up here.”

“You believe you were called here.”

“Helena does, at least,” Karen agreed. “And, I don’t know. The world just feels…off. Like something is coming.”

Damian’s brow furrowed. Helena had mentioned a similar feeling when they were reunited, but had since not mentioned it. That was troublesome.

\------------------------------

Jason was laughing and grinning with Cass and Duke at the table during dinner. Tim’s own laughter had stopped as he whipped his head to Bruce, seeing the desperation on the man’s face. Tim glanced to the message again, furrowed his brow, and glanced back to Bruce.

The shake of his head was subtle, but the message was clear.

Bruce felt like the air had been punched from his gut and he quickly took a sip of ginger ale. Tim instantly deleted the message, but not before promising they would discuss the contents of the text later. Right now, they needed to enjoy dinner.

Selina sent him a look that was a clear “i-told-you-so”. It made Bruce sick, and he could hardly bring himself to look at Jason.

But then Jason turned to look at him, catching the expression on Bruce’s face. Jason studied him for a moment, eyes widening as he found…something. Tim was saying something to Jason, a lie if Bruce was reading Tim’s body language right, and Jason’s face split into a grin. Bruce smiled back. Shaky, but relieved.

He needed to talk to Jason.

Curse society and the inability to slip away to have a talk and heart to heart with his son because of propriety.

\-------------------------

Nearing the end of the night, Tim slipped Bruce a couple photos of the night when Felipe Garzonas was killed. Or, in this case, simply died. The images showed Garzonas clearly drunk, spooking as Jason landed on the roof. Garzonas tipped off the side of the building in the next shot, though Jason made no move to save him. Bruce slipped the photos away and went to gather his family.

The entire car ride back to the Manor, Bruce found himself lost in thought.

“Jason.”

The chatter stopped at the sudden word falling from Bruce’s lips. Bruce was still standing at the bottom of the steps in the foyer, not entirely sure how he got there. He should have been alarmed, but he had spent far too long dancing around this. Far too long doing Jason a grave injustice.

“Can we talk?”

Jason turned to look at Tim, who gave Jason a nod of his head towards Bruce. It was enough for Jason. Goodness, when had they become so close? Weren’t there always old grudges? When was the last time Jason had called Tim “Replacement”?

“Sure.”

Bruce knew exactly where they needed to have this conversation. Leading his second son to the lounge, he could feel Jason tense as he took in the portrait.

“It’s outdated,” Bruce began, following Jason’s gaze. “I think it’s about time we created a new one, don’t you think? With all of us. You. Duke. Cass. Our family has grown.”

“I…” Jason swallowed. “If you want. I can’t guarantee I’ll sit still long enough.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at that one. “I don’t think any of us sat still long enough. We had this made over a month, if not longer, and Damian eventually finished it.”

“Kids got talent,” Jason agreed. “But I doubt you pulled me in here to simply talk about redoing a family portrait.”

Jason had barely turned to face Bruce when he found himself pulled into an embrace. It was…different. Not a bad different. Since his return, the few hugs Jason had shared with Bruce were tense. Nothing like when he was a kid. But this, as Bruce pulled them both to their knees, was full of memories. Jason was taller, and there wasn’t a cape or blankets, but it was reminiscent enough that Jason was thrown off-guard.

“We’ve spent too much time throwing fists and not talking about what happened,” Bruce whispered. “I have many, many regrets, Jay, but leaving you alone that night is the worst. I blame myself for leaving you alone.”

Jason shrugged. “I didn’t even want to go into that warehouse in the first place.”

Bruce’s grip tightened. So Andy and Selina had been right. Something had happened that night.

“What happened that night, lad?”

Jason sucked in a shaky breath. “Shelia happened. She betrayed me.”

And for the first time, Bruce learned the truth of what happened that night. Of Shelia’s deal and betrayal. How Jason had told her about being Robin to save her. How she led him to the warehouse and handed him over to the Joker. How she _watched._ And in the end, Jason still tried to save her. All this time…and he was wrong…

“Not that it mattered,” Jason huffed, face buried against Jason’s chest. “You had no problem replacing me.”

“No,” Bruce protested, pulling Jason back so he could brush the tears away. “No, Jay. Never. I could never replace you. Tim blackmailed me.”

“What-?”

And then it was Bruce’s turn. He told Jason about nearly killing the Joker, how he was stopped, but each time he attempted, the Joker brought up Jason. He talked about Dick, and how Dick had done what Bruce couldn’t, but how it had started to eat Dick up inside, so he made the hard choice to bring the Joker back in a desperate act to keep one child sane. He talked about Tim, and his declaration of needing a Robin, how Tim had gone to Dick _first_ before breaking into the Batcave and declaring he was going to be Robin. How Bruce _never_ wanted another Robin, but Tim kept going anyways.

As they talked long into the night, Bruce had to wonder why they hadn’t done this before.

\------------------------------------

**Did Bruce Wayne Really Abandon His Son?**

_These Pictures Say Otherwise_

_~Lois Lane, Daily Planet_

\-------------------------------

“I don’t know whether to sue your wife or kiss her,” Bruce told Clark later after a League Meeting.

“I vote neither,” Clark joked back. “You’ve got to admit, it was a clever use of photography and creative genius. Jimmy managed to capture your expression perfectly, and Lois twisted the tale in your favor.”

Bruce had to admit that Lois had done an excellent job with the story. It painted the expressions as Bruce being a worried father, as if in the moment, he had thought none of this was real. The smiles were described as reassurance, and Jason’s grin was so believable, the story had been covered in National Papers, though Bruce put his foot down at International coverage. His son wasn’t a side show. And he definitely wasn’t the Kardashian.

Bruce honestly owed Lois, Jimmy, and Tim for clearing up most doubt about his relationship with Jason in the public eye.

“How did the heart to heart go?”

“Well enough,” Bruce admitted, already moving down the hall. “There are still things we need to talk through. Mistakes that aren’t yet forgiven. But Selina and Andy were right, what Jason really needed was for me to listen.”

Clark gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Perhaps you needed the same.”

\-----------------------------

Helena stood over Gotham, patrolling with Dinah and a few other Birds tonight. The night had been fun and emotional for everyone. As she suspected, Andrea Beaumont dressed as the Phantasm joined her on top of Wayne Enterprise.

“I’m only surprised he didn’t see past the lie.”

“I’m not,” Helena shook her head fondly. “But I appreciate you doing that, Ms. Beaumont. Bruce certainly needed to hear the truth.”

Andrea, Helena, and Selina had all agreed that the thing keeping Bruce and Jason apart stemmed from Shelia Haywood. Helena’s interest was piqued when Babs debriefed her on the woman, and from there, it was a matter of researching the woman, looking for the henchmen, and probing answers from Jason.

“May I ask why you have such an interest in the Wayne’s and their family life?”

Helena was silent for a moment. “You’re a clever woman, Ms. Beaumont. I know you’ve noticed the similarities between Bruce Wayne and myself. Perhaps even Selina Kyle. But I assure you that I am not their daughter. At least, not in this world.”

“A multiverse, then.”

“I lost my family, Ms. Beaumont,” Helena whispered. “If I can save what family is left here, believe me, I will do so.”

Reminiscent of her conversation with Bruce, Andrea removed her mask. “I’m hearing a ‘but’.”

“Something is coming. Something big. I’m not sure how to stop it, but the loss will be devastating.”

“How do you know?”

Helena had no answer. She wasn’t sure how she knew. But there were words whispered in her mind, telling her to be strong and to share love. And an image. A simple picture was ingrained in her mind.

A silver ankh.

**Author's Note:**

> See. Better.


End file.
